I Found a Boy
by ReaganMats
Summary: Un amor no correspondido. Un corazón roto. Y un nuevo chico que intentara curar ese corazón. ¿Que tiene que hacer Kisumi para olvidar a Sousuke? ¿Y que tiene que hacer Makoto para enamorar a Kisumi? AU. Actualización irregular
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Free y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>Esta era la quinta vez que lo hacía, y aun así Kisumi no sabía el por qué seguía con él. Con aquella persona que le hacía tanto daño, pero que a la vez quería tanto. Por lo menos esta vez Kisumi estaba en su casa. Esperando a que algo pasará, ya fuera que él regresara reclamando el por qué lo dejó solo en aquel bar o que simplemente no regresará, ya que bien sabe él la mayoría de las veces se acuesta con cualquiera que esté disponible. O probablemente el otro le había estado pidiendo favores de nuevo y por eso lo había estado ignorando toda la semana. Pero aun así, fuera cual fuera la situación Kisumi sabía que cuando regresara el estaría ahí para recibirle con los brazos abiertos, esperando a que su amor fuera correspondido. Y seguiría esperando ya que por lo que veía Sousuke no tenía planeado regresar.<p>

¿Cómo es que había llegado a aquella situación? ¿Cómo era que él seguía soportando todo aquello? O más bien porque.

Y todo esto se remontaba hacía más de un año. Aún recuerda aquella noche a plenitud. Él estaba celebrando un cumpleaños con sus amigos aquella noche, haciendo bromas y pasándola bien. Todo era risas y comentarios sin sentido, pero que se podía esperar después de unas copas de más.

Aunque Kisumi en aquel momento sentía una mirada, una muy fuerte sobre él. Al principio creyó que era su imaginación o las copas de más, pero encontró su respuesta después de tanto divagar con la mirada por aquel lugar. Encontró aquella mirada azul viéndole con atención, con una ligera sonrisa en esos finos labios. Y después de un intercambio de miradas y cortejos a distancia Kisumi se acercó a él para saber más sobre aquel hombre de ojos azules. Y ahí todo empezó, con una simple plática, con una mirada, sin saber que en los próximos meses probablemente se arrepentiría de aquella decisión.

Y entre pláticas y tragos, cortesía del moreno, todo siguió su rumbo. Y entre tragos y más tragos aquel cortejo continuo, entre pláticas y coqueterías todo aquello avanzó dejando a Kisumi caer ante los encantos de Sousuke. Y habrá que aclarar que Kisumi no es del tipo de chicos que se acuestan con cualquiera, pero ese día se dejó llevar por los cumplidos de Sousuke, lo cual lo llevó hasta el final, despertando en un hotel a lado de unos ojos azules que le veían por la mañana, una fría mañana de Enero. A decir verdad Kisumi creyó que aquel chico lo dejaría tan pronto como llegara el amanecer, pero no fue así.

Lo que encontró esa mañana sin duda lo dejó sorprendido y enamorado al instante. Él seguía ahí, contemplando apacible su sueño con una ligera sonrisa que podía ver por horas y no se cansaría, por lo que a Kisumi sólo le tomó unos minutos para perderse en él. Esa mañana siguieron platicando, besándose en ciertos momentos, porque bueno ya había tenido sexo y unos besos no harían daño. Al menos eso creía el pelirrosa. Con el paso de los días se frecuentaban, teniendo citas al menos dos veces por semana y después de tres meses empezaron los problemas.

Era obvio que Kisumi quería una relación seria o al menos dejar en claro que tipo de relación tenían, pero Sousuke no. Si en alguna de sus citas o sesiones de sexo Kisumi mencionaba el tema el moreno inmediatamente lo evadía. Y literalmente lo hacía ya que no se veían después de muchos días. Y si se volvían a topar, ya que también ignoraba sus llamadas, era porque Sousuke caía borracho en algún bar y al que llamaban era a él.

¿Pero de qué servía estar recordando todo esto ahora? Exacto. De nada servía estar mortificándose con aquellos recuerdos, pensando en que hubiera pasado si... bueno, un sinfín de cosas.

Por el momento tenía que dormir, ya que era pasada la medianoche y seguro mañana no iba a querer levantarse para ir a la universidad. Lo cual le fue imposible ya que tan pronto como llegó a su cama una ola de recuerdos lo acecharon, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Perfecto, y su clase era a primera hora. ¿Pero cómo podría dormir tranquilo estando en la cama donde mil cosas ocurrieron, donde aún su fragancia estaba impregnada en la almohada, donde tantas veces se entregó a él?

Como aquella vez en la que habían tenido una pelea por que Kisumi tomo el celular de Sousuke y se molestó al ver que el ojiazul tenía una plática por mensajes con otra chica, mientras estaba en una cita con él. ¿Que acaso era idiota? Y después de tantos argumentos, ya que el moreno se excusaba con la típica "soy soltero y hago lo que quiero", decidió no verlo por al menos una o dos semanas. Claro que tenía que admitir que estaba preocupado ya que Sousuke hacía cosas ligeramente estúpidas como embriagarse y vagar por ahí debido a que quería olvidar los problemas que tenía, aun sabiendo que el alcohol no arreglaba nada lo ayudaba a postergar todo aunque fuera por unos momentos. Y después de varios días se habían vuelto a ver, tratando de que todo lo ocurrido quedará atrás. Volviendo a su rutina de quedarse en casa del contrario o tener una relajante sesión de sexo.

Y con tantos pensamientos y recuerdos le era imposible conciliar el sueño ¿Acaso era capaz dejar de pensar en aquel hombre que le hacía suspirar y al mismo tiempo querer golpearle? Y así estuvo alrededor de hora y media, recordando más cosas y retractandose de otras, hasta que sin darse cuenta cayó dormido.

* * *

><p>NA: Hi~! Lo siento por el summary no tan bueno, pero eso me causa nervios y no se bien que escribir. Esta historia se remonta en un universo alterno por lo que van a haber algunas cosas que no cuadren en cuanto a las relaciones entre los personajes, como en el anime. Esta es mi primera aportación al fandom de Free! por lo que agradecería sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Si Free me perteneciera todos se declararian gays hasta el fin. Pero no.**

* * *

><p>Y como era de esperarse por la mañana lo único que quería Kisumi era seguir durmiendo, pero al ser viernes no le quedó otra de ir ya que de qué servía faltar un día si los siguientes los tenía libres, además de que a él no le gustaba faltar a sus clases. Y sin seguir pensando se levantó perezosamente buscando su celular entre las sábanas para ver si tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida de Sousuke, lo cual no ocurrió.<p>

Y sin ánimos se dirigió a la ducha para intentar olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. La noche anterior. Una vez más estaba con Sousuke, el cual de una manera lo había convencido de salir a comer y todo terminó en un bar, donde Kisumi no se sentía del todo cómodo. Ya que veía como una que otra chica se le insinuaba al moreno y el, con todo el descaro y el alcohol de más, se dejaba hacer. Aunque sabía que con o sin alcohol él se hubiera dejado, a pesar de que Kisumi estuviera ahí. Y sin más se fue, dejando a Sousuke sólo aunque probablemente no terminó sólo, y era lo que más frustraba a Kisumi.

Al terminar su ducha llamó a uno de sus amigos para ver si podía acompañarlo después de clase a comprar ropa o comida o lo que fuera que sirviera para distraerlo. De todos sus contactos él sabía cuál era el indicado para ese tipo de situaciones. Y sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a Nagisa, el cual como esperaba aceptó inmediatamente. Le agradaba saber que para ese tipo de situaciones contaba con sus amigos.

Y así el resto de su día continuo, entre clases y clases checaba su teléfono para ver si tenía alguna señal de vida de Sousuke o algo, pero seguía sin mensajes. Probablemente se había enojado, y lo suficiente como para ignorarlo. Y de tanto pensar y pensar cual era la mejor opción, si llamarle o no, se topó con un chico en el pasillo. Definitivamente no estaba poniendo atención ese día. Su teléfono casi cae al piso de no ser porque aquel chico lo alcanzó, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Yo- Lo siento, no veía por donde caminaba y… lo siento- se disculpó Kisumi.

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba algo distraído. ¿Estás bien?- Al momento de encarar a la persona con la que había chocado se perdió completamente en sus ojos. Unos hermosos ojos verdes que parecían no querer dejarlo ir.

-Ah mm si estoy bien, gracias. Lo siento, probablemente te quite tiempo.

-De hecho, estoy perdido- confesó el castaño.- ¿Me podrías ayudar? Por cierto, me llamo Makoto, Tachibana Makoto. Es un gusto.- esbozó un ligera sonrisa tendiéndole la mano al pelirrosa, el cual sentía como salía de aquel chico algún brillo que le daba un toque más angelical.

-Kisumi, Shigino Kisumi. Es un gusto Makoto. ¿Y qué parte buscas o como te puedo ayudar?

-Busco la clase de filosofía, pero está bien si sólo me dices en donde está.

-No creo que podría dejar a un rookie vagar por ahí por su cuenta, vamos te llevaré y te ayudare a encontrar tus otras clases, ¿vale?

-Creo que me malinterpretaste, no soy un estudiante de aquí. Sólo vengo porque un amigo me pidió algo, y él está en la clase de filosofía.

-Oh ya veo- lo primero que llegó a la mente de Kisumi fue que ese amigo era probablemente su novio. Era obvio que un chico como él tuviera novia o en este caso novio. -En todo caso no te preocupes, yo te llevo, me queda de paso hacia la salida.

-¿En serio? Gracias Kisumi, aunque no me gustaría ser una molestia- otra de esas brillantes sonrisas. Vale, este chico es lindo.

-Para nada. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuál es su nombre? Conozco un par de personas ahí, probablemente le conozca también.

-Su nombre es Haruka, es un poco más bajo que yo, ojos azules y pelo negro.

-Creo haberlo visto, no he tenido el gusto de conocerlo, pero si lo he visto-. Dijo caminando hacía el aula mientras seguían charlando. Y era obvio que por esa descripción sólo recordó a Sousuke, pero no mentía cuando le decía que lo conocía de vista.

Aquel chico de nombre Haruka, o como él sabía que le decían Haru, era un amigo muy cercano a Rin. ¿Y quién era Rin? La persona más preciada para Sousuke, o como Kisumi le decía, el otro. Era obvio que Sousuke prefería a Rin por encima de Kisumi, y se lo había dejado en claro aquellas noches en la que se pasaba de copas y al tener sexo en vez de decir su nombre decía el otro. Y después de tantas piezas de información llegó a conocer quién era el susodicho, y de alguna u otra manera cuál fue su historia. Y si, Kisumi no negaba que se sentía usado, pero tanto cariño lo mantenía cegado completamente como para querer hacer algún cambio.

Al llegar al aula observaron al chico que Makoto había descrito anteriormente, esperando al castaño.

-Bien, supongo que aquí me retiro yo. Fue un gusto Makoto.

-Oh, espera- dijo Makoto tomando su brazo antes de que se alejara, llamando la atención de Haru. -Sé que suena repentino pero ¿me darías tu número? Me gustó mucho platicar contigo y… bueno, sólo si tú quieres-. Dijo queriendo y a la vez no soltar su brazo.

¿Cómo podía negarse aquellos ojos verdes?

-Claro, cuando quieras puedes mandarme un mensaje, como ya viste yo siempre estoy pegado en mi teléfono- mencionó recordando lo sucedido anteriormente, sacando una ligera risa al castaño.

Y sin más se compartieron su número y se despidieron. Todo bajo la mirada curiosa y celosa de Haru. Y después de que el pelirrosa se fuera las preguntas de Haru no tardaron en salir.

-Makoto, ¿quién era él?

-Un chico que me ayudó a encontrar tu salón, ya que por lo visto alguien olvidó decirme en donde estaba su aula.

-Te dije que en clase de filosofía. Entonces, ¿sólo un chico? Porque veía claramente como estabas coqueteando con él.

-Coque- ¿de qué hablas Haru?- y una ligera y nerviosa risa salió de sus labios.

-Vale, como sea. Por cierto gracias por traer mi carpeta.

-Tienes que ser más atento. Bien, nos vemos después. Que tengas un buen día Haru.

-Gracias, oh y Makoto no olvides que hoy vamos a ir a ver una película. Con Rin.

-No lo he olvidado Haru, pero deberías de dejar meterme en sus citas, es ligeramente incómodo.

-Si dejaras que yo-

-Haru, no quiero una pareja ahora- interrumpió al moreno, sabiendo que iba a decir-. Y tampoco que tú y Rin estén de cupido, pero los veré más tarde. Y dile a Rin que no lleve a uno de sus amigos, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez.

-Cómo iba a saber que el chico tenía novio y que intentaba ponerlo celoso.

-Exacto, sin citas a ciegas. Nos vemos.

Y sin más comentarios el castaño se retiró del campus, volviendo a sus actividades cotidianas. Y por otro lado Kisumi estaba encontrándose con Nagisa, el cual ya tenía 10 min esperándolo.

-Mo~ ¡Kisu-chan! Llegas tarde ¿qué pasó?

-Lo siento mucho Nagisa, te compraré un helado por la espera ¿vale?

-Bien, pero aun así me dirás el por qué te tardaste. Dijiste que hoy tenías la salida temprano.

-Y así fue, pero me topé con un chico perdido y lo ayude. Te conozco y diré que sólo fue eso, luego te haces ideas.

-Te creeré por esta vez. Y bien ¿a dónde quieres ir? Tengo tiempo hasta casi tarde. Hoy me toca turno de noche.

-A decir verdad sólo quiero distraerme, ¿alguna idea?

-¿De nuevo Sousuke?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Nagisa, lo siento. Sólo quiero pensar en otras cosas.

-Bien, que te parece si…- Nagisa colocó un dedo en su barbilla pensando en cuál sería la mejor opción para ayudar a su amigo-. ¿Y si vamos al cine?-

-¿Hay películas buenas?

-¿Acaso importa? Vamos Kisu-chan, lo que queremos es distraernos. Y después de eso podemos ir por mi helado~

-Bien, bien. Ya entendí el punto. Sólo vamos primero a mi departamento, no planeo ir con esta ropa.

-Está bien~

Nagisa era un amigo de la escuela media de Kisumi, el cual sabía exactamente todo por lo que había pasado el pelirrosa. Y por consecuencia lo ayudaba y en de vez en cuando lo aconsejaba. Y si, el rubio sabía quién era Sousuke ya que él se encontraba presente aquel día. Pero incluso en ese entonces ni siquiera el mismo Nagisa había predicho que aquello sucedería. O que la actitud de Sousuke era otra. Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado, y ahora lo único que trataba de hacer era apoyar a su amigo cuando se sentía deprimido. Escucharlo y tratar de comprenderlo.

-Al menos debimos de haber visto la cartelera antes de venir. ¿En lo que empieza la película quieres ir por tu helado?- pregunto Kisumi al ver que la próxima película empezaba dentro de media hora.

-Bien. Por cierto, por ser diez minutos los que te tardaste me tendrás que comprar un helado doble- dijo en cierto tono travieso el rubio, mientras jalaba a su amigo.

-Siempre pides un helado doble, así que supongo que está bien- respondía dejando que su amigo lo jalara hacia algún puesto de helados cercano.

Y dicho y hecho, Nagisa pidió un helado doble de chocolate con chispas de chocolate, y Kisumi un helado de fresa. Mientras esperaban decidieron charlar en una banca que había afuera del cine. Observando toda clase de personas que pasaban por ahí.

-Nee~ Kisu-chan, ¿qué piensas de… ¡ese chico!?- dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada a un chico que estaba platicando a lo lejos por teléfono.

-Veamos~ se ve lindo, pero no creo que sea mi tipo.

-Cierto, se ve demasiado serio. Y.. ¿qué tal ese?- repitió la acción hacia un chico que estaba viendo un aparador de zapatos deportivos.

-Luce bien, y por lo que veo es del tipo que hace deportes. Probablemente sea mi tipo.

-Vamos Kisu-chan, se nota que es tu tipo. Oh~ ese es lindo, ¿no crees?

Y al momento de voltear a ver al nuevo objetivo de Nagisa, se quedó sin opinión al ver que ese chico había volteado a verlo al mismo momento, dándose cuenta que una vez más le regalaba una de sus sonrisas, sonrojándose inconscientemente. Vaya, qué momento para encontrarse a Makoto.

-Diablos Nagisa, a él lo conozco- dijo volteando el rostro porque claramente había sentido sus mejillas sonrojarse y no quería que lo viera de aquella manera.

-Oh, entonces ahora comprendo por qué viene hacia acá.

-¿Que el que?- y al regresar la mirada confirmo lo dicho por el rubio. Makoto caminaba hacia ellos, dejando a Kisumi reaccionando como colegiala. Nervioso y sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Y he ahí el primer capitulo, por que el anterior fue un prólogo o algo asi;;;;;;;;; Y he aquí donde hace su aparición el príncipe encanta- digo, Makot decir verdad había estado buscando algún fanfic con esta pareja o algo, y bueno si no lo encontraba algo tenía que hacer ; v ;<p>

Espero y sea de su agrado, y si gustan dejar un review con una crítica, sugerencia o algo. Gracias u v u


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: ¿Acaso Free se volvio yaoi? No, entonces no es mio.**

* * *

><p>Y entre pensar que hacer, inconscientemente se levantó de su asiento para saludar al castaño.<p>

-Makoto- dijo con una sonrisa y aquel ligero sonrojo que no se había borrado anteriormente.

-Kisumi- repitió la acción el castaño pero con el nombre del pelirrosa, sonriendo tiernamente al ver el sonrojo del chico.

-¡Nagisa!- dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Oh, lo siento. Makoto, él es Nagisa un amigo. Nagisa, el es Makoto, el chico que ayude en el campus.

-Ya veo, la causa por la que llegaste tarde~ -comentó mirando acusadoramente al castaño- Tienes suerte de ser lindo, o en todo caso también me hubieras comprado un helado.

Y ante el comentario del rubio ambos chicos sintieron sus mejillas pintarse con un ligero sonrojo. Kisumi al seguir pensando que Makoto era lindo, o más que eso. Y Makoto al escuchar aquel cumplido de parte del rubio.

-Gracias Nagisa- respondió amablemente el cumplido. Si es que lo podía tomar como un cumplido.

-Kisu-chan, la película ya va a empezar.

-Oh cierto- dijo regresando a la situación en que se encontraba. Evitando perderse en los ojos del castaño.

-¡Makoto!- se escuchaba una voz a la lejanía.

Y vaya que la vida da giros como para situar todo en una manera complicada. Las personas que venían hacia ellos eran Rin con un Haru muy serio a su lado, y un Sosuke que no tenía idea de cómo había terminado ahí, el cual ahora veía a Kisumi con una enorme interrogativa.

-Sousuke- dijo el pelirrosa en un susurro para sí mismo, sin contar que Makoto lo había escuchado, pero había pasado por alto.

Y Kisumi sin saber qué hacer ante aquel momento se aferró inconscientemente a la mano de Makoto, creyendo que era la de Nagisa. Aunque al notar la diferencia de tamaño quería soltarla pero no contaba con que Makoto le correspondiera el gesto. Y definitivamente ese gesto no quedó desapercibido por nadie, pero el único reaccionando ante aquello fue Nagisa colocándose enfrente de ellos para que Sousuke o alguien más fuera a decir algo.

-Hey, chicos- dijo Makoto recibiendo a sus amigos y a Sousuke que ya habían llegado a su lado, aun tomado de la mano de Kisumi.

Y a decir verdad de alguna manera el ambiente se volvió tenso. Un Sousuke ligeramente molesto ante lo que veía. Haru por su parte seguía con esa mirada fría y celosa hacia Kisumi. Rin no entendía bien lo que ocurría pero sabía que a Haru le molestaba que el castaño estuviera tomando la mano de otro chico. Makoto, que aún sostenía la mano del pelirrosa, sabía que después tendría que hablar al respecto con Haru pero aún así lo seguía haciendo, con esa sonrisa tan relajada de el. Kisumi se sentía acorralado, sin saber si soltar la mano de Makoto y hablar con Sousuke a solas, ya que lo necesitaba; o seguir haciéndolo y ver el resultado de aquella incómoda situación. Y Nagisa sólo sentía que podía sacar unas tijeras y cortar aquella tensión, pero sin moverse de aquel puesto que había tomado anteriormente.

-¡Rayos! Kisu -chan llegaremos tarde a la función- tenía que decir algo o definitivamente algo raro ocurriría y su objetivo se habrá ido al caño. El cual era distraerse y pasarla bien. Que va, ya no importaba, ya se había ido.

-¿Van al cine?- preguntó Makoto volviéndose a Nagisa.

-Sí, pero como no vimos los horarios estábamos esperando a que empezara. Veremos "Masacre en el callejón". La verdad no hay películas buenas, sólo venimos a matar el tiempo- le respondió al castaño entre miles de muecas curiosas.

-¿En serio? Nosotros también- Dijo Rin al escuchar a Nagisa.

-¿No les molestaría si vamos con ustedes, Kisumi?- dijo Makoto regresando su mirada al pelirrosa que no quitaba su vista de Sousuke, el cual también le miraba pidiendo un porque a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Por mi está bien, vamos al mismo lugar así que no veo el inconveniente.

-Bien, entonces vamos, que sólo faltan poco para que empiece y no he comprado golosinas- concluyó Nagisa empujando a Makoto y a Kisumi hacia el cine.

-¿Más dulces Nagisa? Oh por dios, no sé en donde te cabe todo eso- respondió Kisumi aligerando un poco el ambiente, haciendo bromas con Nagisa, caminando hacia el cine con Nagisa de un lado, y tomando la mano de Makoto del otro. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que encarar a Sousuke, pero quería esperar un poco más.

-Haru, no me dijiste que Makoto ya tenía novio- comento en voz baja Rin a Haru mientras seguían a los chicos.

-No tiene- contestó secamente tratando de no seguir viendo como los chicos en frente reían mientras avanzaban.

A decir verdad la actitud de Haru se debía a algunos meses atrás. Él estaba un tanto confundido respecto a sus sentimientos hacía Makoto y Rin, dos de sus más cercanos amigos. Makoto, su amigo de la infancia quien lo había acompañado toda su vida, quien lo entendía a la perfección y sabía hasta el más pequeño detalle de él; y Rin, un chico que conoció junto a Makoto en un campamento, el cual resultó ser una persona muy diferente a lo que él conocía, quien le enseñó nuevas cosas y al cual ayudó a salir de una depresión cuando su padre había fallecido. Ambos eran muy importantes para él. A ambos les tenía un cariño más que de amistad, pero sin saber cuál era la mejor opción para él. Sin saber si ellos lo aceptarían. Y Makoto conociéndolo decidió hablar con él antes de que tomara una decisión. Makoto sabía que Rin también se sentía de aquella manera hacia Haru, y decidió dejarle el camino libre. Sin interponerse, sabiendo que el también sentía lo mismo, a pesar de que le había dicho que no lo quería de aquella manera. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que a pesar de no ser nada, Haru seguía celando a su mejor amigo.

Y así de unos meses hasta ahora Haru y Rin salían, pero sin dejar de lado a Makoto. Y hasta cierto punto él los acompañaba, a pesar de que a veces se sentía incómodo. Y probablemente hubiera seguido así si no hubiera conocido a Kisumi, que aunque literalmente sólo tenía unas horas de conocerlo, había llamado por completo toda su atención. Y ahora sólo faltaba la parte importante, conocerlo más.

-Vamos Sousuke, sé que estas deprimido por aquel chico pero necesitas distraerte un poco, ¿no crees?

¿Podía creer lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Sousuke estaba deprimido por alguien que no fuera Rin? ¿Entonces había alguien más que Kisumi? Escuchar eso por parte del pelirrojo dejó pensando a Kisumi, creyendo que tal vez seguía siendo usado. Diablos, tenía que terminar de una vez por todas con aquella enfermiza relación.

-Gracias por traerme Rin, pero no creo que sea tan fácil olvidarlo.

-Al menos date un respiro. Vamos, la película ya va a empezar.

Siguieron a los chicos que iban en frente de ellos que habían terminado de comprar todo lo que Nagisa quería.

Y al llegar a la sala todos mentalmente se preguntaban cómo es que se iban a sentar sin crear un problema.

-Ya que Kisu-chan y yo llegamos juntos, ¡nos sentamos juntos!- declaró Nagisa separando al fin a Makoto y a Kisumi, los cuales ya tenían tiempo tomados de la mano. Aunque a ninguno de los dos les molestaba.

Y subiendo las escaleras Nagisa se sentó casi en medio, con Kisumi a su derecha.

-¿Te molesto si me siento aquí?- preguntó Makoto a Kisumi señalando el lado derecho vacío a su lado, sorprendiendo a varios incluyendo al mencionado.

-Para nada, por mi esta bien- respondió Kisumi sonriendo, mirando de reojo a Sousuke, el cual se sentó entre Nagisa y Rin.

-Oh Sou-chan, ha sido un tiempo- dijo Nagisa al ver que Sousuke se había sentado a lado de él, fingiendo amabilidad.

-Si, un tiempo Nagisa- agregó el moreno con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, recordando aquellos días en que salían junto a Kisumi y otros amigos.

-¿Se conocen? - preguntó Rin al ver la familiaridad con la que hablaba el rubio con el moreno.

-Algo así, larga historia.- fue lo único que respondió Sousuke mirando inconscientemente a Kisumi, el cual le regresó la mirada. Queriendo saber qué era lo que pasaría, si hablarían o evitarían dirigirse la palabra el resto de la tarde.

Y sin más la película empezó, sabían que iba a ser mala así que no estaban esperando mucho. Y Nagisa sólo quería ver como mataban a todo el cast, para ver todas esas malas actuaciones y clichés de terror.

En cierto punto sólo Nagisa ponía atención a la película. Rin de vez en cuando le robaba besos a Haru, molestando un poco a Sousuke el cual por momentos veía a Kisumi. Quien estaba aterrado, ya que de por sí no soportaba las películas de suspenso estaba a lado de alguien peor. Makoto de vez en cuando brincaba del susto al momento de que alguna puerta se cerraba de la nada, asustando a Kisumi que al momento lo tomaba de la mano por lapsos, para después disculparse por ello, lo cual definitivamente no molestaba al castaño.

Y sin soportarlo más Sousuke se acercó a Kisumi por detrás de Nagisa, susurrándole que saliera con el de la sala por unos minutos. No lo pensó mucho accediendo, diciéndole a Makoto que iría al baño. Para que minutos después saliera Sousuke. Era obvio lo que pasaría, pero aun así Makoto no quería pensar en ello.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Ahi va~! El segundo capítulo. Gracias por leer y bueno, espero saber a donde va a terminar esto. Pero eso si, tengo como 3 capítulos ya escritos, voy de a poquito. Paciencia conmigo por favor. Soy nueva en est


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: ¿En serio tengo que poner esto? Esta bien lo hare. Free y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero un día KyoAni, un día...**

* * *

><p>Y en el pasillo estaba Kisumi, esperando a Sousuke.<p>

-Kisumi- llamo Sousuke al pelirrosa, el cual sólo tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Al escuchar su nombre quería ir con él, abrazarlo, besarlo. Pedirle que no le volviera a ignorar. Pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, no dejarse llevar en él.

-Sousuke- Vaya, él tan sólo verlo ahí le quitaba las palabras de la boca.

-¿Porque me dejaste sólo ayer? Cuando me di cuenta y te busqué ya no estabas-. A cada palabra que decía se acercaba más al pelirrosa, hasta terminar en frente de él.

¿En serio iba a pedir una explicación por aquello?

-No te deje sólo, si mal no recuerdo estabas muy bien acompañado-. Claro, tenía que recordarle todo o él era el culpable.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Estaba contigo y-

-Exacto, estabas conmigo, no con aquella tipa. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que acepte ir ahí - interrumpió acusadoramente al moreno, recordando lo acontecido.- ¿Que pasa ahora? ¿No soportas estar a su lado, y por eso vuelves de nuevo? Dime, ¿sabe que estabas pensando en él?

Kisumi sabía bien que estaba pisando terreno peligroso al mencionar a Rin, pero estaba harto de tener que soportar la indiferencia del contrario.

-¿Quién es el chico?-. Preguntó Sousuke cambiando el tema.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Creo que a Nagisa ya lo conozco. Hablo del otro tipo, el que te estaba tomando de la mano ¿quién es él?

Makoto. Aquel castaño de sonrisa encantadora y mirada hipnotizante.

-Es un chico que conocí hoy, lo ayude en el campus.

-¿Y tan pronto lo invitas a una cita?

-Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso, además no es como si yo estuviera en una relación así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

No iba a decirle que se lo había encontrado por casualidad, no necesitaba darle explicaciones, al igual que él. Kisumi estaba jugando de la misma manera que hacía Sousuke, excusándose de que era soltero y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Kisumi- de nuevo, su nombre. - dijo mientras se acercaba más hacia él, invadiendo su espacio vital, tomándolo de la cintura. Le provocaba tantas emociones escuchar su nombre en sus labios. El pelirrosa sabía que él estaba mal, que él le hacía daño. Y aun así lo quería, lo quería mucho y eso no cambiaría. Mentalmente el pelirrosa se reprendía por haber caído, una vez más. Aunque también quería que él cambiara y tal vez, solo tal vez ahora sí lo haría.

Y de a poco Sousuke lo acercaba más, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, abrazándolo más por la cintura. Subiendo cada vez a su rostro, sintiendo su palpitar el cual iba cada vez más rápido, hasta toparse con aquellos ojos violetas, tomándolo por sus mejillas. Estando tan cerca de él, sentir su aliento, viendo fijamente esos ojos azules recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, y cómo se enamoró de él. Siguiéndolo, Kisumi subió sus manos hacia el cuello ajeno, acercándolo más, rompiendo el espacio que había entre ellos. Rozando sus labios para después empezar a besarlo lentamente, olvidando por completo el lugar o que había alguien esperando.

Aunque claro que tenían que regresar, de por sí ya era sospechoso que ambos salieran al mismo tiempo era peor si no regresaban el resto de la película. Y después de tantos besos decidieron regresar y fingir que nada había pasado, aunque claro, ¿a quién engañaba?

Al término de aquel encuentro ambos regresaron a la sala, esperando a que no hubiera una lluvia de preguntas, por parte de quien fuera. Claro, no era como que todos querían afirmar lo ocurrido, pero había que admitir que tenían curiosidad. Al regresar Kisumi se percató de que Nagisa se había terminado las gomitas de panditas, el hot dog jumbo, las palomitas grandes, el capuchino con extra chocolate y la soda que había comprado anteriormente, pero aun así Kisumi estaba seguro de que el rubio aún tenía hambre. Y en su asiento veía como claramente Makoto estaba sosteniendo la mano del rubio debido a la escena "aterradora", lo cual le pareció tierno a pesar de que el castaño no parecía de esos chicos que se asustan fácilmente. Y sabía que a Sousuke le molestaría lo que ocurría a lado de su asiento, ya que Rin y Haru no desperdiciaron la oportunidad y se besaban sin separarse a menos que fuera para jalar un poco de aire, por lo que Kisumi le pidió a Nagisa que le cambiara el lugar ya que sabía que Sousuke lo necesitaba de cierta forma, y aunque un poco dubitativo el rubio accedió.

Makoto sólo vio como el rubio se movía de lugar por lo que no quería hacer preguntas al respecto, probablemente se estaba haciendo ideas de más.

Al término de la película cuando todo se apagó por breves segundos se escuchó un beso, y al momento en que la luz regresó, todo parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aunque no era de esperarse de quien había sido ¿quién más que Kisumi estaba rojo hasta las orejas? Y no creo que haya sido Nagisa ¿o sí?

Pero toda esa situación simplemente confundía a Nanase ¿Que paso con Makoto? ¿Acaso ese chico no era su cita? Aquí había gato encerrado y por el bien del castaño tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando. Y por su parte Rin también estaba confundido ¿desde cuándo Sousuke conocía a esos chicos? ¿Acaso el pelirrosa era el amigo del que a veces hablaba?

Y con dudas y más se salieron de la sala. Makoto intercambió su teléfono con Nagisa y Kisumi, ya que no sabían cuando seria la próxima vez que se verían y querían seguir en contacto. Y después de las despedidas sólo quedaron Nagisa, Kisumi y Sousuke. Donde ahora el pelirrosa se despedía de su amigo.

-Lamentó si los planes no salieron como queríamos Nagisa, prometo que te recompensaré.

-Está bien Kisu-chan, sólo ten cuidado. Nos vemos luego.

Y sin más se quedó la pareja ahí, a solas. Y ahora podían inhibirse sin que alguien dijera algo. Sousuke tomó de la mano al pelirrosa recordándole le pertenecía, acercándolo a su rostro para besarlo una y otra vez, dejando en sus labios una mordida que claramente quedaría marcada al siguiente día. Y para ser sinceros en ese punto a Kisumi le valía un comino, estaba con él y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Y por cada pasillo o callejón vacío y oscuro que encontraban de regreso a casa, Sousuke abrazaba más a Kisumi, besando desde su cuello hasta su rostro mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura. Todas sus caricias, su besos, simplemente eran adictivos. Y bueno, el resto de la noche fue eso y más.

* * *

><p>NA: Probablemente me tarde un poco subiendo los capítulos aunque ya estén escritos, pero ¡ahí va el tercer capítulo! Ta-da~ Espero y sea de su agrado y agradezco los comentarios y demás ¡muchas gracias!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Me pregunto si algún día KyoAni decida hacer Free! yaoi... **

* * *

><p>Parecía que la semana fuera un sueño, quien diría que después de lo acontecido aquel día Sousuke iba cambiar, aunque fuera un poco. Después de haber llegado esa noche en viernes, el moreno había cambiado su humor, consintiendo y complaciendo a Kisumi por completo. Y el fin de semana, cuando llego de trabajar, lo mimó como lo hacía los primeros meses en que se conocieron. Y el resto de la semana continuó así; a pesar de que no vivían juntos Sousuke estuvo frecuentando el departamento de Kisumi, y la mayoría de las ocasiones pasando la noche. Y Kisumi, para ser francos, se veía de mejor humor. Era obvio que pasar un tiempo así con su amante le cambiaba por completo. Pero claro, no era como si el moreno hubiera cambiado de opinión en cuanto a una relación formal, aunque esta vez Kisumi no lo quiso mencionar.<p>

Y la situación continuó así hasta ahora; el pelirrosa había preparado una cena, no tan elegante pero tampoco tan ordinaria, la cual le había llevado todo el día, aunque no se celebraba nada. Quería intentar algo nuevo, y no sólo en la cuestión sexual. Aunque había que admitir que tenía también un plan para eso, pero sería hasta la noche. Sólo había que esperar a que Sousuke llegara del trabajo ya que le había dicho que saldría antes.

Y espero.

Y espero.

Y espero.

Y con las horas avanzando el ocaso llegó, encendiendo las luces de la ciudad. Se suponía que hoy llegaría antes ¿entonces qué pasó? Y sin esperar un poco más, el pelirrosa marco preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado a Sousuke.

-Sí, diga.

Esa voz ¿Porque de todas esa voz?

-Sí, disculpa ¿este es el número de Sousuke?

Sabía que era el número de Sousuke, ¿pero qué hacía Rin con él?

-Sí, sólo que está ocupado. Me pidió que respondiera ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-No mucho en realidad- respondió tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz- ¿podrías darle un mensaje de mi parte?

-Claro, Kisumi ¿cierto?

-Sí, dile que...- dio un gran suspiro pensando en cual sería una buena opción para escapar- ..Dile que no estaré en casa en los próximos días. Él entenderá. Gracias Matsuoka-san.

Y dejando a un extrañado Rin, decidió colgar.

Y he aquí donde habrá que decir que Rin conocía a Kisumi por que el moreno lo había mencionado entre platicas casuales, pero diciendo que eran solo amigos. Pero lo único que no sabía Rin era, además del sexo, el rostro de Kisumi. Por lo que el día del cine Rin no pudo reconocer quien era él. Aunque sí tuvo una sospecha debido a todo lo ocurrido, lo cual quedó como una suposición, creyendo que pudo haber sido otro o una simple coincidencia.

-¿Quién era, Rin?- hablo Sousuke, entrando del balcón.

-Era Kisumi, dijo que no iba a estar en los próximos días en su casa.

-Ya veo...- el moreno se quedó pensativo después de escuchar aquello.

Seguía sin entender porque no podía dejarse llevar por completo por Kisumi. Él le quería, sin embargo seguía queriendo a Rin. A pesar de que su amor no sería correspondido él quería seguir intentándolo. O al menos escuchar el rechazo de su mejor amigo. Pero entendía que al mismo tiempo dañaba al pelirrosa, y creía que en un punto le abandonaría. A veces parecía que todos esos meses fueron en vano. Y ahora al estar en casa de él pelirrojo había aumentado esas posibilidades de que el pelirrosa lo abandonara. Y es que como siempre actúa antes de pensar, era obvio que no se había puesto a razonar en que era lo que iba a suceder si ayudaba a su amigo sin avisar a Kisumi. ¿Cómo no se había puesto a pensar en que le había dicho de antemano al pelirrosa que llegaría antes? Y es que como Rin le había pedido un favor era obvio que no podía decir no. La mayoría de las veces actuaba por instinto, pero un instinto muy idiota. Y él sólo se lo reprendía.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada. Probablemente Kisumi ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y él no tenía ni la remota idea de dónde podía estar. Lo había arruinado de nuevo y no sabía exactamente qué hacer, sólo esperar a que el chico regresara y reconquistarlo. Si es que regresaba.

Y Kisumi no mentía cuando decía que quería huir. Después de guardar toda la comida que había hecho y limpiar todo, se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Había un lugar al que simplemente escapaba cuando este tipo de situaciones ocurrían, al que había frecuentado más desde que conoció a Sousuke. Era un lugar muy preciado para él, y al ser fin de semana no se preocupaba por la escuela. Al llegar a su cuarto sacó una vieja mochila gris la cual tenía muchos garabatos que había hecho desde niño hasta ahora, guardando ropa y una pequeña tienda de campaña que estaba escondida entre un buró y su cama. Dirigiéndose a la cocina tomó una botella de agua y unas galletas, para después tomar su billetera y llaves saliendo del lugar.

* * *

><p>NA: A veces siento que los capítulos son muy cortos, luego recuerdo que no se me ocurre como alargarlos y se me pasa. Gracias por leer, comentarios y todo. En serio gracias ; v ; Si tienen alguna sugerencia son bienvenidas. También las criticas c:


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Free! y su personajes no me pertenecen, y ya, ¿feliz KyoAni?**

* * *

><p>Kisumi no mentía cuando decía que no iba a estar, probablemente no regresaría en el resto del fin de semana, queriendo perderse por más tiempo si es que era posible. Con una pequeña mochila se encaminó hacia un parque al que solía ir cuando era niño. Al inicio creyó que tal vez estaba exagerando al enojarse tan de repente y después recordó que lo había dejado plantado, y que no era la primera vez. Pero que tal vez si era la última. Ya estaba harto, ya no quería seguir con esa maldita rutina de estar soportando todos los caprichos del moreno simplemente por cariño o porque fue su primer amor. No era justo que él fuera el único que salía con el corazón roto. Y sabía que la próxima vez que se llegaran a ver, el mismo sería el que acabaría con esa relación.<p>

Y siguió caminando, entre tanto y tanto pensar en lo que haría cuando lo viera llegó a aquel lugar. Un enorme parque que a la luz de la luna se veía apacible. Busco entre sus cosas una lámpara, ya que la última vez casi atropellaba a una pequeña ardilla. Camino hasta encontrar un lugar donde acampar y empezar a desempacar sus cosas, encontrando su celular con unas llamadas perdidas y otros tantos mensajes que supuso eran de Nagisa. Quiso creer que eran de Sousuke de algún modo, pero sabía que al moreno no le importaría si él no estuviera incluso por un mes. Claro, eso era lo que creía el pelirrosa. Después de acomodar todas sus pertenencias y recostarse para poder ver las estrellas decidió tomar su teléfono y quitarle el silencio, justo en el momento en el que entró una llamada. Otra llamada. Y ahora que veía quien era el remitente contestó.

-Hey Makoto.

-Kisumi.

-¿Pasa algo? No es muy común que llames, solemos platicar más por mensajes.

Y vaya que platicaban. En toda la semana que estuvo con Sousuke recibió mensajes del castaño, ya que no se podían ver ya fuera por el trabajo de Makoto o la universidad de Kisumi, por lo que era raro que pudieran platicar. Y la única manera que encontraron fue por mensajes.

-Lo sé, es sólo que Nagisa dijo que no contestabas sus mensajes y se preocupó, por lo que me pidió que te llamara. ¿Está todo bien, Kisumi?

-Lo siento si te cause problemas, estoy bien. Es sólo que…- dudaba si decirle o no a Makoto acerca de lo que había ocurrido con Sousuke. El castaño sabía acerca de él, y más o menos qué tipo de relación llevaban.

Más bien procuraba entender por lo que Kisumi le contaba. Y aunque le llenaba de celos el ver que el pelirrosa tenía, de cierta forma a alguien, no podía evitar enamorarse de él. Aunque no le gustaba como Sousuke no valoraba a una persona tan dulce y cariñosa como el pelirrosa, e incluso se frustraba al escuchar ciertas anécdotas que el rubio le había contado de entre tantas, sabía que Kisumi merecía ser correspondido.

-No me molestas Kisumi, ¿paso algo?

-Algo…- después de meditarlo de nuevo cayó en la cuenta en que si podía confiar en alguien, además de Nagisa, era en Makoto.-… si, pasó algo. Ya no sé qué hacer con Sousuke, o si yo estoy haciendo algo mal.

-¿Tuvieron una pelea?

-No tanto una pelea, si no que… no creo que esta relación nos lleve a algo. Comencemos con que ni siquiera es una relación, al menos no una formal. Y si él no quiere una relación formal conmigo no entiendo porque sigo con él. Porque sigo dándole tantas oportunidades, y mucho menos por qué lo perdono. No lo sé. Y ya no encuentro la razón para seguir intentando algo.

Kisumi trataba de que su voz no se quebrara, y de que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo en todo el camino hacia el parque no salieran, no quería que Makoto lo escuchara de esa forma.

-Kisumi ¿en dónde estás?

-Salí de casa, estoy en un parque que está cerca de la universidad. No quería seguir en ese departamento lleno de recuerdos y otras cosas.

-Está bien, voy para allá.

-¡¿Qué?! No Makoto, n-no lo dije por eso. ¿Makoto?

Claro que el castaño ya había empezado a caminar hacia aquel parque desde el momento en el que le dijo en donde se situaba. Y le había colgado al terminar su oración, dejando a un boquiabierto Kisumi que creía que una vez más era una molestia para sus amigos.

* * *

><p>NA: Creo que me tarde un poco en subir este capítulo, pero... aquí esta. Espero y sea de su agrado y tal. Gracias por sus comentarios y todo eso que la gente hace c':

To Yumi Shishido: Vale, creo que si lo escribí un poco confuso pero aquí va: en un inicio Sousuke no valoraba a Kisumi, solo lo utilizaba para poder pasar un buen rato, solo que procuraba que no se viera tan obvio, por ello se portaba "amable" con Kisumi. Con el paso de los meses no le importó como lo viera el pelirrosa y hacia lo que se le daba la gana; cuando tenían una pelea o no se veían en un tiempo era cuando empezaba a valorar un poco al chico, pero no al punto de querer una relación. Y lo demás lo explicare en la historia. Lo siento por la confusión ;o;


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y nombres y todo eso no me pertenecen. Ya. **

* * *

><p>Estaba esperando la llamada de Makoto ya que le había dicho anteriormente que iría a su casa porque quería ver junto a él un programa que estaban esperando y que a ambos les gustaba. Pero por alguna razón no había llegado y supuso que llamaría pero tampoco había sido así. Por lo regular Makoto no llegaba tarde, en realidad había veces que llegaba antes por lo que se estaba preocupando. Quería llamarlo pero probablemente el marcaría primero por lo que decidió esperar. Y pasaron cinco segundos y mandó al diablo la espera, tomó el teléfono marcando el número del castaño quien tardó en contestar. Raro.<p>

-Sí, diga- sonaba agitado.

-Makoto.

-Haru, lo siento. Hoy no podré ir contigo, estoy algo ocupado. Pero te lo compensaré.

-Bien, pero dime eso antes- respondió fríamente ante lo dicho para después colgar.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? No era normal que ocurriera, pero al menos supo porque no había llegado. En realidad no lo supo del todo. Ocupado. Ocupado haciendo que. Y con la duda se decidió empezar a ver el programa, ya que tenía tiempo queriendo ver ese documental de las sirenas.

Y en la entrada de un parque estaba un castaño, preguntándose en dónde estaba aquel chico de ojos violetas. Decidió llamarlo pero al entrar un poco al lugar divisó una luz entre los árboles, y mientras más se acercaba se percató que era él.

-¿Kisumi?

-Makoto.

Al ver al chico notó que tenía sus ojos ligeramente rojos y un poco hinchados, creyó que tal vez había llorado debido a lo ocurrido por lo que decidió no traer de vuelta el tema.

-Vaya, sí que está oscuro aquí- dijo el castaño al ver la falta de luz en el lugar en el que se encontraban.

No era un sueño. Ese era Makoto frente a él.

-Lo siento si llegue tarde, pero había muchas personas a esta hora en las calles- agregó regresando su mirada hacia el chico, sonriendo ligeramente.

¿Tarde? Era broma, ¿cierto? La definición de tarde para Kisumi era media hora o más. Esto al contrario era llegar temprano. Lindo pelirrosa, sí que te mal acostumbró Sousuke.

-Makoto… tu...

-No digas que no debía venir. Me preocupas, y algo me dijo que tenía que venir contigo.

-Muchas gracias Makoto.

El pelirrosa se hizo a un lado dándole espacio al castaño para que se siente junto a él.

-¿Aquí es donde me dijiste que venías de niño?

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Porque no lo iba a recordar? Es un lindo lugar, por cierto.

-Si lo es. Lo que más me gusta es como se ven las estrellas todas las noches. Pareciera que estamos a kilómetros de la ciudad, o en otro lugar.

-Tienes razón- añadió el castaño mirando las estrellas junto a él.

Pasaron en silencio unos minutos, mirando a las estrellas. Entre tanto platicar habían terminado por acostarse para así apreciar mejor el cielo.

-Dime que no tenías planes- rompió el silencio el pelirrosa con aquella duda que tenía desde que lo vio.- Me refiero a que estas aquí y probablemente...

-A decir verdad iba a ver un programa con Haru, y… digamos que pongo en orden mis prioridades.

-Makoto, por favor- respondió ante el comentario del castaño, colocando su antebrazo en su cara, tapando su mirada pero sonriendo un poco ante lo dicho.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido al ver su reacción.

-¿Es broma, cierto?- respondió bajando su brazo colocándolo en su boca, haciendo notar su sonrojo mientras lo veía tímido a los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy bromeando. Y tampoco mintiendo.- concluyó con inocencia y una tierna sonrisa, regresando la mirada.

Sabía que Kisumi probablemente no podía soportar un nuevo amor tan repentinamente debido a lo ocurrido con Sousuke, pero aun así Makoto no podía evitar el sentirse de esa manera. De enamorarse de esos labios delgados, de esos ojos violetas, de esa ternura que veía en ellos a pesar de lo que había pasado. Lo había conocido hace apenas una semana y una semana le había bastado para poder enamorarse de él. Para poder hacerse ilusiones y pensar en mil maneras de poder ganar su corazón. Y sabía que no era pasajero lo que sentía por Kisumi, lo sabía porque cuando pensaba en él se sentía diferente. Lo sabía porque cada vez que platicaban se perdía entre los mensajes, y cuando se despedía o se daban las buenas noches simplemente no quería decir adiós. Lo sabía porque a pesar de que hacía otras cosas siempre había algo que recordaba al pelirrosa. Lo sabía porque había dejado de pensar en Haru. Y Haru, de quien creía que sentía algo más que amistad, se dio cuenta que no era el mismo sentimiento, con el moreno solo era cariño. Lo que sentía por Kisumi era diferente. No era falso ni superficial, en realidad no sabía qué era, y tampoco que era lo que más le gustaba de él, sólo sabía que lo quería. Lo suficiente como para arriesgar todas las cartas que tenía, estuviera a su favor o en contra.

El castaño dirigió su mano hacia la contraria lentamente cruzando sus dedos con los contrarios, acariciando su mano con su pulgar detenidamente, recordando la primera vez que lo hizo. Kisumi cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose protegido al estar con Makoto, tranquilo y sereno por la ausencia de sonidos y distracciones. Sonriendo ligeramente al encontrar a un chico tan amable y sincero. Lo intuía y lo confirmaba ahora. No todas las personas eran iguales. No todos hacían daño. Aún quedaban personas sinceras y amables en el mundo, personas que hacían que la vida valiera la pena seguir.

-Gracias Makoto, gracias por estar aquí.

-Si me necesitas aquí estaré. Sólo llámame.

Era una perfecta manera de concluir la noche en la que tenía contemplado huir. Aquella noche en la que decidió que ya no iba a seguir esa relación que le producía más daño que beneficio. La noche en la que dejo de pensar en él.

* * *

><p>NA: Ya esta el capitulo y no se porque tarde en subirlo... ah si, escuela. Meh;u; Dudas, traumas, comentarios dejadlos en un review, gracias u v u


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece es mi imaginación para hacer esta pequeña historia.**

* * *

><p>La mañana había llegado, y con ella un sol cegador que le daba de lleno a cierto moreno que se encontraba en una cama ajena, en una habitación ajena y con una persona desconocida a su lado, la cual lo mantenía abrazado a si, y como siempre la incógnita llegaba ¿qué diablos había hecho el día anterior para terminar ahí? Pasó una mano por su rostro haciendo memoria de los acontecimientos del día previo.<p>

Recordaba salir del apartamento de Rin después de haberlo ayudado, dispuesto a regresar a casa pero al recordar al pelirrosa sintió una urgencia de llamarlo, de saber cómo estaba y en donde, queriendo disculparse, ya que lo había dejado plantado. Tal vez lo único que le podría decir eran simples excusas para el pelirrosa, pero aun así quería llamar y escuchar su voz. Pero volvió a temer el rechazo del chico, y de cierta forma sentía que ya lo había perdido sin siquiera querer intentarlo, ya que tenía la duda de si realmente sentía algo más que cariño por él, si es que acaso no era algo pasajero o sólo las ganas de querer olvidar a Rin; pero al recordar aquellos meses junto a él, aquellas mañanas que amanecía junto a él, creía que si podía estar junto a él sin miedo a nada.

Y de tanto pensar terminó en un bar, ahogando sus dudas en tragos de alcohol y miradas perdidas. Y como siempre se dejaba llevar lo más seguro era que había terminado coqueteando con cualquiera de las chicas que estaban cerca de ahí para concluir en cualquier motel barato que estuviera cerca. Volvió a ser un idiota. Un idiota que tenía que salir lo antes posible de ese lugar ya que le urgía la ayuda de un amigo en ese momento.

Y por otro lado de la ciudad amanecía un pelirrosa muy tranquilo en una tienda de campaña situada en algún lugar escondido en un parque, el cual sentía que su cama se había vuelto más cómoda y cálida. Con un aroma un tanto conocido, aunque todavía no caía en cuenta de en donde se encontraba. Se volteó en su lugar, abrazando un poco más fuerte su almohada, hundiendo su cara en ella, pero ¿desde cuándo su almohada le abrazaba de vuelta? o más bien ¿desde cuándo tenía una almohada tan grande? Abriendo lentamente sus ojos cayó en la cuenta de que lo que estaba abrazando en realidad era a Makoto, el cual seguía dormido pese al ligero rayo de sol que entraba por la tienda.

No sabía si despertar al castaño, pero al ver el apacible rostro del chico sintió esa calidez que sentía cuando veía sus miradas y sus sonrisas. Sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo y despreocupado, olvidándose de todos sus problemas para apreciar la vista que tenía esa mañana. Y unos segundos más pasaron para que el castaño empezará a despertarse, abrazando más a Kisumi por inercia, para darse cuenta de su acción unos segundos después, lo cual sonrojo un poco al pelirrosa. Al tomar total conciencia de en donde se encontraba, recordando la noche anterior, dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrosa el cual le seguía abrazando ligeramente, notando el sonrojo ajeno y dándose cuenta de que él también lo mantenía abrazado. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer decidió soltar al chico, disculpándose al menos cien veces por segundo.

-Makoto, no te preocupes, está bien. Y-yo también lo siento.- dijo un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, pero tratando de consolar al chico que había escondido su rostro en sus manos, queriendo evitar la mirada de Kisumi. Aunque el esconder su rostro no evitaba que el pelirrosa viera cuán avergonzado estaba, ya que lograba ver sus orejas rojas lo cual le causaba ternura.

-En serio lo siento, y-yo lo hice inconscientemente.

-Está bien, estamos a mano ¿vale?- respondió Kisumi recostándose boca arriba pero viendo al castaño, dirigiendo su mano hacia la contraria para darle a entender que no estaba molesto o incomodo con lo acontecido hace unos segundos.

-Está bien.- respondió levantando su rostro para dar una avergonzada sonrisa.

-Sabes, conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí que vende un buen café. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

-Claro.- accedió más tranquilo al escuchar la invitación del pelirrosa.

Recogieron la tienda de campaña, para después salir del parque y darse cuenta que tenían toda la tarde. En lo que caminaban hacia la cafetería platicaron de cosas triviales que les habían ocurrido en la semana, que no se habían dicho por teléfono.

Como cuando a Makoto en su trabajo de mesero, uno de sus clientes le había pedido de favor que guardara el anillo de compromiso que le iba a dar a su pareja; para cuando llevó las copas en donde estaba la sortija, se percató que no estaba en ninguna de las copas por lo que se quedó sin habla creyendo que se le había olvidado colocarla o en el peor de los casos que la había perdido o dejado en otro lado, y cuando volteo a ver al cliente ya estaba pidiendo matrimonio. No sabía exactamente cómo decirle que la sortija no estaba ahí, hasta que por arte de magia el señor sacó el anillo de detrás de la oreja de su ahora prometida, la cual sonrió por la propuesta aceptando, mientras que Makoto seguía ahí de pie intentando analizar lo que había ocurrido. Después descubrió que el cliente era un mago y que todo era parte de la propuesta, lo cual casi le daba un infarto al castaño, aunque recibió una disculpa por parte del mago que no le había dicho con anterioridad, excusándose con que era parte de su propuesta, ya que a su prometida le gustaba la magia. Toda la anécdota había hecho a Kisumi reír, ya que podía imaginar con exactitud la cara que el castaño había puesto en ese momento.

Y unos pasos más y ya estaban en la cafetería, dispuestos a continuar con su charla pero ahora en un ambiente más ameno.

* * *

><p>NA: Creo que algún día terminaré por dibujar a Makoto y Kisumi en plan tierno, porque cada que escribo y busco fanarts termino llorando en el piso porque no hay muchos ; v ; Dudas, traumas, comentarios dejadlos en un review si son tan amables, gracias –whispers- se aprecia mucho mucho c:


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. -llora-**

* * *

><p>Habían llegado al local que había mencionado Kisumi anteriormente, donde después de encontrar una mesa siguieron su plática. Kisumi recordaba y le contaba anécdotas de las travesuras que solía hacer con Nagisa, desde que estaban en la escuela media. Y como el pelirrosa también quería saber más acerca del castaño le preguntaba acerca de su niñez, o de su familia, entre otras cosas. Lo que más le llamaba la atención a Kisumi era cuando Makoto hablaba de su niñez, ya que pudo percatarse de que desde entonces estaba con Haru. Era obvio que en la mayoría de las historias que el castaño contaba estaba Haru, lo cual sacaba cierta curiosidad acerca de la relación que había entre ellos.<br>Ante el castaño sentía que podía ser el mismo sin que lo criticaran. Lo escuchaba y le ponía atención, como si fuera la única persona en el mundo. Confiaba en él, con tan poco tiempo de conocerlo y sabía que podía contar con el.

Y por otro lado cierto joven caminaba con rumbo hacia cierta cafetería, en la cual había quedado de verse con un amigo. Tenía la mirada perdida, recordando y pensando en aquel pelirrosa que mantenía a su mente dando vueltas. Recordaba todas las veces en que le hizo daño; recordaba los días en que reían y jugaban, matando el tiempo con la simple presencia del otro cerca, o cuando salían a caminar a lugares poco concurrido.

¿Quería al chico? ¿Eso significaba lo que sentía por el? ¿Pero y qué pasaba con Rin?

Rin. Su mejor amigo y también su primer amor. Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y con el paso del tiempo se había enamorado de él. No sabía si era correcto enamorarse de su mejor amigo, eran hombres después de todo y por lo que el mundo le enseñaba eso no estaba bien. Temió que lo llegara a rechazar por el hecho de ser ambos varones por lo que guardó sus sentimientos, agregando que no quería perder su amistad, después de todo era lo único que podía tener de él. Unos años después Rin le dijo que se había enamorado, y de un chico. Un chico de nombre Haru, y que no sabía porqué o cómo había sucedido; y un tiempo después empezaron su relación. Y él, él se había quedado con sus sentimientos en espera. Sin decir nada, ya fuera a favor o en contra. Sólo sabía que su primer amor se había ido, y que algo en él se había roto.

Decidió desviar la mirada hacia el establecimiento se encontraba a unos pasos de él, encontrando a cierto chico de cabellos rosados sonriendo con cierta alegría a un castaño, a quien ya había conocido de cierta forma hacia ya una semana atrás ¿era cierto lo que sus ojos veían, o el alcohol seguía vagando por su sistema? Sabía que era real, y que algun dia ese momento llegaría. El también se iba a ir. Y no lo culpaba, después de todo lo que le había soportado y todos aquellos momentos en los que le causó daño.

Se dió la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse de ahí, el ver al chico con ese brillo en sus ojos que no veía en él desde hace mucho le hizo percatarse que no podía retenerlo más consigo mismo. Al voltear noto que su amigo ya estaba ahí, pero debido a su concentración en la escena previa no se había enterado de su llegada.

-Lo siento, de saber que el iba a estar aqui yo hubiera sugerido otro lugar- dijo Seijuro, mirando de reojo a Kisumi.

-No te preocupes, vamos a mi apartamento- respondió un poco afligido Sousuke, caminando en la dirección contraria no sin antes voltear a ver al chico una última vez.

El cual halló de nuevo ese viejo sentimiento en esa mirada, recordando aquella noche. Quiso voltear a ver al dueño de la mirada, pero decidió ignorarlo por más que le doliera, continuando con la plática que tenía con el castaño.

* * *

><p>NA: Oh si, me tarde;n; Gracias por leer y se que me tardo, pero esto ahora sera un poco irregular porque se me acabaron los capítulos -huye- Muchas gracias si es que alguien sigue leyendo, y si, va a haber final, no quiero dejar esta historia u v u✿  
>Dudas, quejas, traumas, señal de vida dejadlo en un review o algo, se agradece~<br>Y se que es muy corto, pero paciencia por favor;u;

¡Y feliz Navidad y año nuevo a la personita que me dijo antes! (que no pude responder;n;)

Y ya c:


End file.
